There's No Way
by walkerlovesalex4ever
Summary: Just another WAM fansongfic...Hope you like it


Ok, this is about my 3rd time to attempt to write a fanfic this week. Stupid writers block. LOL...Anyways, hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------------

When Walker walked into Alex's office, he broke into a huge smile. The sight before him was enough to take his mind off of the horrible day he was having. There before him was his 3 month pregnant wife of almost 9 months., stretched out on the couch asleep with her right hand laying across her stomach and her left hand clutching a picture of the two of them that was taken on their honeymoon. He quietly walked over and knelt down beside her, and tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. He then gently touched his lips to hers and got an immediate response. Alex's eyes fluttered opened and she reached up and wrapped her arms around Walkers neck, effectively deepening the kiss. They only broke off the kiss when it was necessiary to breathe.

"Mmm...thats a nice way to wake up," Alex sighed as she sat up on the couch.

"My pleasure. I came down here to see if you just wanted to skip C.D's tonight and order some chinese and head on home early?"

"Of course, Cowboy...any reason you want to get home early?" Alex asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Well its just that...I dont feel like sharing you tonight. Just the two us in front of a warm cozy fire.", Walker replied.

"That sounds nice. Cant think of anything that would be better."

Walker then pulled Alex close and kissed her with such tenderness it left her with tears in her eyes.

"I love you," He whispered

"I love you too, honey"

"Well its almost time to go home so I'll just run down to HQ and get my things then I'll come by to pick up you up"

"Ok darling,"

Walker gently kissed Alex one more time, and walked out the door. On his way down to headquarters, Walker thought about how lucky he was to have Alex in his life. He knew that if anything ever happened to her, he wouldnt be able to go on.

------------------------------------------------------------

While Alex was clearing the kitchen, Walker slipped into the livingroom to start a fire. When Alex came into the livingroom, she saw Walker standing by the CD player with a slight smile on his lips.

"I heard this song yesterday..and it describes how I feel about you perfectly.

Walker pressed the play button, walked over to Alex, pulled her closely to his body and asked "May I have this dance"? "Of course, Cowboy." Walker tucks her head under his chin and her hand against his chest. His other hand curves around her and rests lower than is acceptable in public.

_**As I lay by your side and hold you tonight  
I want you to understand this love that that I feel  
Is so right and so real I realize how lucky I am  
And to you ever wonder if my love is true  
There is something that I want to make clear with you**_

There's no way I could make it without you  
There's no way that I'd even try  
If I had to survive without you in my life  
I know I wouldn't last a day, oh Baby, there's no way

It means so much to me whenever I see that 'wanting me' look in your eyes  
I don't know how I could do without holding you close every night  
I've waited so long just to have you to hold  
Now that I've got you, I'll never let go

There's no way I could make it without you  
There's no way that I 'd even try  
If I had to survive without you in my life  
I know I wouldn't last a day, oh Baby, there's no way

I never knew what to do, what I was missin'  
Now you say forever, I find my heart is listenin', yes, I'm listenin'

There's no way I could make it without you  
There's no way that I 'd even try  
If I had to survive without you in my life  
I know I wouldn't last a day, oh Baby, there's no way

As the song ended, Walker gently lifted Alex's head and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss started as a sweet, tender kiss and quickly turned into a kiss of want and need. Alex pulled back and looked into Walker's eyes and said "Lets go upstairs, darling". "Yes Ma'am!", Walker eagerly responded as he picked her up and carried up her up the stairs, where they spent all night showing each other the true depths of their love.

----------------------------

Walker layed there with Alexs head tucked into the curve of his neck and whispered, "Alex, I love you more than anything in this world. You'll never know just what you mean to me.", just before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

--------------------

Ok, hope you liked it! I dont own Walker, Texas Ranger or anything else.

The Song is called "Theres No Way" by Alabama


End file.
